1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine in which symbols are rearranged after being variably displayed.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a known slot machine is disclosed by U.S. Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011/0250947. This slot machine is set up in a gaming arcade or the like, and operates in such a way that, when a player inserts a coin, bill or the like into an insertion slot of a slot machine and presses a spin button, symbols are scroll-displayed on a symbol display area provided on the front surface of a cabinet, and then the symbols are automatically stopped. Based on the state of the stopped symbols, various prizes such as a bonus are established. In the gaming machine represented by such a known slot machine, mechanical reels or video reels having symbols are rotate displayed. Typically, in a case where symbols stopped in matrix in a symbol display area form a predetermined combination, or in a case where a predetermined number of symbols or more are displayed, various prizes such as a bonus occurs.
In some cases, there is a known gaming machine in which a space is provided between symbols on the reels. This reduces the number of symbols to be stopped in the symbol display area, which contributes to a decrease in the probability of prize occurrence. Provision of a space between symbols therefore is advantageous in controlling the probability of prize occurrence in the gaming machine. However, it has been a concern that players may understand that such a gaming machine whose reels have spaces has a lower probability of prize occurrence as compared with other gaming machines, and that the players therefore may avoid such a gaming machine. Further, in terms of laws, there is a probability that provision of a space between symbols on a reel could face a regulation.
In view of the above problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine facilitating control of the probability of prize occurrence without a need of provision of a space between symbols on a reel.